


Lips On You.

by Michaelssw0rd-art (Michaelssw0rd)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, hand kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd-art
Summary: A collection (hopefully) of fanart of Rinch kisses.





	1. Hand Kissing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes love isn’t fireworks; sometimes love just comes softly.” - Janette Oke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sucker for hand kisses and soft SOFFTT art so here’s me giving both of these things to my otp <3\. This is probably the best thing I have ever made, and is definitely my favorite.
> 
> I smiled pretty much constantly through the long hours of drawing it, so here’s to hoping it brings a smile to the faces of all of you lovely rinch shippers too.

 

[On Tumblr.](https://michaelssw0rd-art.tumblr.com/post/170452570497/michaelssw0rd-sometimes-love-isnt-fireworks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew this one... like months ago, but I am _weird _about ao3 and fanart posting. Next one is going to be FOREHEAD KISS, hopefully. When i color it. Lets see.__


	2. Forehead Kiss.

**Things John Reese loves:**

               The smell of old books in the library,  
               The clacking, monotonous sound of someone typing on the keyboard,  
               The feel of sunlight on his face through the window,  
               The way his heart feels--like it will burst by so much joy within it,  
               The press of warm’s lips on his forehead,  
               The smell of Sencha green tea,  
               The sweetness of donuts still lingering on his tongue,  
               And Harold.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

([on tumblr](https://michaelssw0rd-art.tumblr.com/post/172440143177/things-john-reese-loves-the-smell))


	3. On the lips.

[On Tumblr](https://michaelssw0rd-art.tumblr.com/post/179495602162/because-i-should-probably-be-writing-my-bb-fic-of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was itching to do some quick art thingy, and of course I choose Rinch. Here's me, trying to be less particular about details and trying to make things without taking 500000 hours tinkering with it. 
> 
> It felt good to have something be done in 2.5 hours :D.  
> I hope you all like it <3.


End file.
